


Distraction

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, minor Sprace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Finals week finds Spot trying to get his boyfriend to eat something and Albert knowing the perfect distraction.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Once Upon A Time.

“So…” Albert sat down at the table Race had commandeered in the library, “who’s ready for ‘Operation: Firebird’?”

“Is that what we’re calling it?” Spot asked, setting the cup of coffee down in front of his boyfriend and tried to coax him into looking up so he could try to make him eat the sandwich.

“You referring to the mythological bird or the muscle car?” Race asked, not looking up from the article he was writing.

“Mythological bird,” Albert replied like it was obvious.

“Of course.” Race nodded, finally looking up and spotting Spot, “When did you get here?”

“Been here about an hour, love.” Spot huffed out a laugh, “So, what’s this about?”

“It’s quite simple, really,” Albert replied before launching into a detailed explanation of how he and Race were going to get back at the Delancys.

Spot listened with feigned interest, his attention more focused on Race, who had started to at least pick at the sandwich as he listened to the plan.


End file.
